tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Unlimited: Season One
So many heroes. So much power. Category:DVD | image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Justice League Unlimited | format = Region 1 | season = 1 | episodes = 26 | discs = 4 | studio = Warner Home Video | released = October 24th, 2006 | previous = Justice League: Season Two | next = Justice League Unlimited: Season Two }} Justice League Unlimited: Season One is a four-disc DVD collection that includes all twenty-six episodes from season one of the animated superhero fantasy series Justice League Unlimited, which is also the unofficial third season of the previously titled Justice League series. It was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on October 24th, 2006. Description So many heroes. So much power. Too much power, some think. From their Watchtower in space, the Justice League - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz - floats above Earth, with countless new members including Green Arrow, Supergirl and Black Canary. Their combined powers are awesome. And although these DC super heroes fight crime, eradicate evil and save the world over and over again, a conspiracy against them is gorwing. Led by the government, funded by Lex Luthor and fueled by a hidden enemy, Cadmus is born. The mission: to take down the Justice League. It's 26 episodes of action, intrigue and excitement in a 4-disc collection that any DC super heroes fan should own! Plus, don't miss the shocking Epilogue that reveals the legacy of Batman! From the back of the box. Episodes Notes * Episodes in this collection are also included in the Justice League: The Complete Series DVD collection. * This collection has also been repackaged under the DC Comics Classics collection brand. * "The Ties That Bind" is also known by the title "Miracles Happen". * "Hunter's Moon" is also known by the title "Mystery in Space". * Total running time: 575 minutes. * Format: Animated, Box set, Closed-captioned, Color, NTSC, Widescreen. * Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Widescreen format). * ASIN: B000GYI33Q Gallery Wonder Woman Unlimited The Cowgirl.png|Wonder Woman The Cowgirl Wonder Woman Unlimited Holding Her Cowgirl Belt.png|Wonder Woman Holding Her Cowgirl Belt Wonder Woman Unlimited Holding Her Cowgirl Belt 2.png|Wonder Woman Holding Her Cowgirl Belt 2 Wonder Woman Unlimited Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman Unlimited Angry Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Angry Eyes Wonder Woman Unlimited After Showing Her Eyes.png|Wonder Woman After Showing Her Eyes Wonder Woman Unlimited Trough Legs.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs Wonder Woman Unlimited Trough Legs 2.png|Wonder Woman Trough Legs 2 Wonder Woman Unlimited Leg.png|Wonder Woman Leg Wonder Woman Unlimited Serious.png|Wonder Woman Serious Wonder Woman Unlimited Back.png|Wonder Woman Back Special features * "This Little Piggy" features commentary by producer Bruce Timm, writer Paul Dini, producer Dwayne McDuffie and producer James Tucker. * "The Return" features commentary by producer Bruce Timm, director Joaquim Dos Santos, producer Dwayne McDuffie and producer James Tucker. * "And Justice For All" featurette: The process of revamping the series with new characters and a new creative direction. * "Themes of Justices" special feature: Choose your favorite JLU musical theme audio tracks. See also External Links * at Target.com * at Amazon.com * at Walmart.com * at Best Buy.com References ---- Category:Warner Home Video